Kacchan
by Felicis Pumpkin
Summary: Los rumores de su muerte, de su suicidio fueron sin duda algo exagerado, claro, lo habian visto caer de la azotea de la escuela, un desafortunado incidente decian los maestros, nadie queria creer que aquel chico sin quirk que soñaba entrar a la U.A se había suicidado. :: One-shot:: ::DekuKatsu:: ::Villain!Deku::


**Notas del autor** – No es de mis mejores trabajos debo decir pero me gustó, tenía deseos de escribir algo así, no se que mas colocar aquí así que eso, Enjoy!

 **Música del capítulo** – _"Control"_ It (pennywise) –Todavía no descubro el artista :v-

 **Aclaraciones** – MidoriyaVillain! Posible Ooc.

Boku no hero academia no me pertenece

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

 _ **Capitulo único - Kacchan**_

Midoriya no extrañaba mucho de su niñez, después de todo paso gran parte de esta siendo intimidado y acosado; no extraña mucho, casi nada de hecho; extrañaba aquella tierna época en la que aún no descubría su falta de quirk, en la que él y _Kacchan_ se llevaban como iguales, soltó un largo suspiro apartando aquellos recuerdos de su mente, tenía cosas más importantes que recordar cómo había sido el antes, tenía un ahora en el que enfocarse.

Tenía un _Kacchan_ del cual vengarse.

Los rumores de su muerte, de su suicidio fueron sin duda algo exagerados, claro, lo habían visto caer de la azotea de la escuela, un desafortunado incidente decían los maestros, nadie quería creer que aquel chico sin quirk que soñaba entrar a la U.A se había suicidado.

 _Suicidio._

Qué triste y temible sonaba aquello, él si, técnicamente si se había _suicidado_ y técnicamente había _muerto_ , había ido a su propio funeral y lo único que lo había hecho dudar de su decisión fueron las amargas lágrimas de dolor de su adorada madre; otra cosa que extrañaba de su niñez por cierto, era la calidez de los brazos de su madre, cuando lo acunaba por las noches tras una pesadilla o luego de alguna paliza que se había ganado por hacerse el héroe; pero volviendo al tema, Midoriya Izuku fue siempre considerado _débil, inútil_ , alguien incapaz de entrar a una academia tan prestigiosa como lo era U.A, entre sus compañeros no sorprendió el hecho de que el muchacho de orbes esmeralda decidiera ponerle fin a su vida, entre sus compañeros ninguno imagino que _Kacchan_ estaba presente cuando el peli-verde salto al vacío, ninguno de ellos escucho la charla, ninguno de ellos fue testigo de aquellos ojos colmados de lágrimas, ninguno presencio cuando el corazón del pecoso se rompió en pedazos y mucho menos de los torpes esfuerzos del rubio por alejarlo de la barandilla, después de todo, no tenía derecho luego de terminar de destrozar las ilusiones de Izuku o más bien de _Deku_ que era como lo llamaba su en ese entonces adorado _Kacchan_.

Hacía tanto tiempo que alguien no lo llamaba así, la última vez fue justo antes de lanzarse, cuando aquellos ojos carmín lo miraron con furia mezclada con miedo, nunca antes de eso había visto miedo reflejado en aquellos ojos y dios, el como lo hizo sentir, un cosquilleo intenso en el estómago como burbujas estallando, _amo_ aquella expresión y _moría_ por verla otra vez, quería ver su rostro lleno de terror, quería ver la sorpresa en sus orbes al ver que en realidad no había muerto, la furia en su voz cuando entendiera lo que ocurriría, quería verlo luchar, inútilmente como cuando él era pequeño, quería que sufriera y sintiera su dolor, quería romperlo y luego apoderarse de él, corromperlo y que al final no le quedara más que _unirse_ a él, dios, quería con todo su ser sentir la cálida sangre en sus manos, saber que tan roja era, lo _deseaba_ , mierda si, _deseaba_ a Katsuki, a _Kacchan_ , lo _deseaba_ de una forma tan enfermiza y retorcida; se mordió el labio con fuerza, las imágenes agolpándose en su mente, un ligero rubor en sus mejillas acentuando sus pecas, una leve brisa golpeo su rostro refrescando aquella calidez concentrada en sus mejillas, agitando su verde cabello ordenado hacia un lado, vio al rubio salir entre toda la multitud, lo reconoció entre todos aquellos estudiantes y se preparó para interceptarlo, su corazón se agito de la emoción, se sentía como un niño en navidad; espero al rubio en un callejón, tan paciente y quieto como su emoción se lo permitía, lo vio, tan cerca, con su cabello igual y aquellos ojos tan intensos como siempre, paso junto al callejón, solo, Izuku lo jalo colocando su mano enguantada sobre la boca y clavando la aguja con un líquido traslucido en su cuello con la otra, la vista se volvió borrosa, solo una sonrisa que se le hacía ligeramente familiar logro enfocar antes de perder la conciencia, Izuku rio despacio, emocionado, sin poder resistirlo beso la mejilla del rubio antes de arrastrarlo a la oscuridad.

Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de dos cosas, estaba atado en una habitación oscura y no podía usar su quirk, miro a todos lados buscando al responsable tratando de mantener la calma

-¡Ah! Hasta que despiertas- aquella voz increíblemente familiar lo hizo tensarse, entre la oscuridad los pasos se acercaron hasta dejar a la vista al muchacho peli-verde que le mostraba una sonrisa extraña -¿Sorprendido?- Katsuki tenso la mandíbula

-¡¿Qué mierda es todo esto?!- quiso preguntar más, gritar más, su corazón se estremeció cuando aquellos hermosos orbes chocaron con los suyos, se supone que está muerto, se supone que se había suicidado frente a él hace dos años, lo había visto con sus propios ojos, había visto las lágrimas, lo había visto finalmente colapsando antes de saltar, Izuku soltó una risita estremecedora, extrañamente atrayente, ese no podía ser el nerd al que molestaba, no podía ser _Deku_ , no podía ser _su Deku_

-Debo decirlo… te extrañe _Kacchan_ \- Katsuki tenso la mandíbula jalando los grilletes en sus muñecas, intentando una vez más usar su quirk sin resultado alguno –Ni lo intentes, el efecto pasara en unas horas-

-¿El efecto? ¿El efecto de que?- inquirió molesto frunciendo aún más el ceño

-De lo que te inyecte claro, no pase estos dos años perdiendo el tiempo- se acercó al rubio, más, colocándose finalmente sobre él, sentándose sobre sus caderas mientras colocaba cómodamente sus manos sobre su torso –sí que te ha hecho bien este tiempo- se mordió el labio chocando sus orbes con los del rubio –Ahora… vamos a divertirnos un rato- Izuku entrecerró los ojos dándole un aspecto seductor, de su ropa saco una navaja deslizándola por la blanca piel de Katsuki –Vamos a pasar un buen rato _Kacchan_ \- deslizo la lengua por la mejilla del chico mientras clavaba la punta de la navaja en el cuello del rubio, Katsuki en ese momento temió e Izuku disfruto tanto de aquella expresión como la primera vez, su sonrisa se amplió y cerro la distancia entre sus labios.

* * *

 **Notas del autor –** Sobre ser o no ser capitulo único, no estoy aún muy segura pero no sé cómo podría continuar esto así que por ahora que quede así :3 me gusta Deku villano, se me hace muy sensual, además de que tengo la mala costumbre de jugar con las personalidades de los personajes, sobre todo los que son como Deku, espero que les gustara y lo disfrutaran, se supone que esto es parte de un concurso pero olvide si tenía que colocar algo más y no encuentro la publicación

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.

 **F**

 **F**

 **.net**


End file.
